Love, Hurt and Confusion
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Harry and Ron have been dating for a year, but now Draco decides to make his move. Will Draco Succeed, or will Harry and Rons love over come it? HarryXDraco and HarryXRon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I was thinking about this last night so I thought that I would make it a fic.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Love, Hurt and Confusion**

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked out of the library, and was heading towards his common room. _I can't wait, he said he had something really special planned for me. _He anxiously walked up the stairs to his common room.

"Password?"Said a familiar voice.

"Wheezing Wizard Wheezes." Harry said simply.

He walked in and saw Ron sitting on the sofa. The common room was pretty abandoned.Harry walked up to him, and sat down next to him. "Harry," Ron said. He kissed his boyfriend.

"Ron, well you said you had something special planned?" Harry said.

"Yeah, hold on." Ron ran up the stairs to the dormitries. He returned a few minutes later with a bag. "Here ya go, open it."

Harry slowly opened the bag. There was a long velvet box in it. He opened it very slowly and very catiously. It was a gold chain with a lion head on it. He flipped it over and it said. _I love you with every ounce of my being. Ron._

Harry smiled. "Oh, I love it Ron." He said and jumped on him.

"I knew you would" Ron replied.

"But this must of cost you a fortune." Harry said, softly.

"Oh not that big a deal only one hundred galleons." Ron said it like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" Harry asked in an unbelievable like tone.

"Yeah, but you were worth it." Ron said, and kissed Harry. "Go ahead put it on."

Harry clasp the chain. "Well I suspect we should be heading down for dinner don't you think?" Harry asked.

They kissed and started to head down. They were holding hands when they walked into the great hall. Everyone was over the whole 'guys shouldn't date guys' thing. Harry and Ron were now on there first year anniversary, they were in seventh year. _I love him so much, I can't believe he got me this. It is so beautiful, he must have saved up all of his money from his job this summer. I can't believe this._

They walked into the hall, and sat down. Hermione was already there, "Oh Ron, you gave it to them." Hermione had loved it when she found out that Ron and Harry were gay.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione, me and Harry have something to tell you." Ron said._

_"What?" She asked impatiantly, "I have loads left to do, for this." _

_"Me and Ron, are gay and are in love with each other!" Harry burst out. Hermione stood there open mouth in disbelief._

_"Oh my God! Are you serious? I mean...wow." She was in shock._

_"Yeah, we started dating a week ago, we didn't think it fair to keep you in the dark." Harry said._

_"Wow, so it is going to be like have two girlfriends." She shrieked._

_"Well, no were not girlie, Hermione." Ron said._

_"Oh...right, " Her cheeks flushed. "Sorry," she looked back down at her book._

_Harry and Ron laughed so hard they had tears coming down their faces. "Hermione, it's okay." Ron and Harry said at the same time._

_"Stop doing that that," The had turned to each other and said it at the same time again._

_"Me? You are doing it." They said together. They all three started laughing._

_End flashback_

They both sat down. Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy gapping at the pair. Harry just choose to ignore it. _He is probably just thinking how disguesting me and Ron are._ He enjoyed his meal with Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, looking enviously at Ron and Harry. _Weaselby doesn't even deserve to lick the mud off of Harry's quidditch boots, but yet they are together. It's been a year, and they are still going strong, not for too much longer. Soon Harry will be mine, and he will love me not Weasley._

"Are you okay Malfoy?" It was Blaise Zabini. "I mean are you imagining what life would be like with your beloved Harry Potter?"

"Your just mad because he's more of a man than you could ever be Zabini." He said smoothly.

"Harry, won't take you which will eventually lead you straight back to me. And, because I love you so much, I will take you back." He smiled. He leaned in to Draco's ear. "You'll regret ever leaving me." he whispered and licked Draco's earlobe. Draco moaned.

"God dammit Zabini stop it." Draco said. "You only care about me, because I am a good Shag."

"Not good, the best." He said.

Draco stood up and walked out of the great hall. _I don't care what he says, I will never be back with him, I will have Harry all to myself, and no one will stop me!_

He walked down to the dungeons and went to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. "Parseltongue" He said. The stoned moved and he walked into the common room. He sat in his favorite leather recliner, next to the fire. "I mean, all it will really take is a little time." He thought aloud. The stone opened again, and Pansy, and Millicent came in.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Draco, you know you are a terrible liar, come on me and Pansy want to help just tell us what is bothering you." Millicent said.

"I'm scared, about making my move for Harry, I mean, what if Zabini is right and he DOES reject me and I end up back with him?" He said all in one breath.

"You won't end up back with him." Pansy said. "Look Draco, you control your life, if you don't want to be with Blaise then don't, do you want to know what your problem is?"

"What?" He asked dreadfully.

"You think that you always have to be witha guy when you don't, I mean, I have an idea, IF and I mean a huge IF Harry does reject you, why don't you play the single field a little, you don't always have to be with a guy." Pansy said.

"Your right." Draco said softly realizing she was right. "I really hate it when you are right."

"I know, but hey its my job." She joked.

Draco walked up to the dormitry to go to bed. _I really do hate it when she is right, God I really have to stop spending time with her, she knows me way too well. _And at that he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry and Ron were lying next to each other exhusted. "Wow," was all Harry could say. 

"Was it that good?" Ron teased.

"It was better then good, it was perfect." He said. Ron smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I love you with all of my heart Harry, I hope you know that." Ron said.

"I know, and I love you just as much."

Ron smiled. "Can you believe it has been a year?"

"No, it doesn't seem like I could be this happy." He said.

"I know, and YOU Harry, You Make me this happy" Ron said.

"You make me happy too." Harry kissed Ron.

"Well, you know Seamus, Neville, and Dean were nice enough to let us have time alone, maybe we should let them come back in, I mean this is their room too." Ron suggested.

They both got up and got dressed. They walked out of the dormitry together hand in hand, when they walked downstairs everyone was looking at them. "Ron, why is everyone starring at us?"

"I have no idea." Ron said softly.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," everyone said in unison.

"No, Hermione, what are you holding behind your back?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um, this old thing its from um, Seamus, confessing his undying love for me." Hermione stuttered out.

"_Accio" _Harry waved his wand and the note and package flew over to him. Harry looked at it, there was a card. He opened it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_For too long I have sat back and watched you and Ron together, and everyday, everytime I see you together holding hands a little bit of me dies, I know it is your one year but I can no longer sit and watch this, I need to tell you that I love you, I just wish that one day you could feel the same way about me, and say those three little words back. I know that may never happen, so I leave you will this, meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight, so we can talk._

_Your secret Admirer._

"Harry why are you looking that, there is nothing on it. It is just a piece of parchment." Ron said.

"NO, there is writting on it." Harry said.

"Harry, there is no writing on it." Hermione said. "Thats odd."

"Yeah." Was all Harry said. _Whoever this is, I need to meet them, and tell them to back off, because I love Ron not them._

"Harry, open the gift." Ron said. He did, it was a ring, and on the inner part it said, I will love you, until forever.(**a/n- I love that song...Nick Lachey the theme song to newlyweds**)

"Ron, did you send that?" Seamus asked.

"No, do you know who sent that?" Ron asked.

"Probably one of my admirers, you know I have tons of them." Harry just brushed it off, but wanted to know who this mysterious guy is.

At 11:00 he snuck out of bed, after making sure Ron was totally snoring, and was in his deep sleep. He crept up to the astronomy tower.

* * *

Draco made his way up to the astronomy tower at 11:30, just to be safe, in case Harry decided to go early. _I can't believe that I actually sent him that, well it is too late to not do it, I mean if I don't do it he may think it was only a prank and ignore the rest of them, when I finally do get the courage to actually do this._

He arrived there and sat down, and waited.

"Are you the one who sent me this note?" he heard Harry say.

"Why, your early." He said smuggly.

"Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yes, me, I sent it, and no it wasn't a joke, I made it to where only you could see, so in case you didn't want me, Weasley wouldn't know a thing" Draco said.

"Why? You know we woulda broke up if he knew." Harry said.

"Yeah, I wanted you to choose me for me and not because you and Weasel are over." He said. "Harry, I have loved for so long, and I know I could treat you better than Weasley ever could, I mean come on, he doesn't deserve you, hell, I don't even deserve you."

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To show you what you could have." Draco said smuggly, he moved in towards Harry and pressed his lips against his. Harry stayed there, he didn't move._ Is he liking this, I mean he isn't moving he is letting me kiss him_ Draco stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth and he glady excepted. _God he is a good kisser!_ Draco pulled apart from Harry.

Harry looked at him confused. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, if you want more you have to prove it to me." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You have to pick a fight with Weasel tomorrow at breakfast and make it public and loud call him a bastard look at me and wink, then if you do that meet me here tomorrow night, same time." Draco said.

"Okay, deal." Harry said. He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Harry dear..." Harry turned around and looked at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I don't want to ruin yours and Weasels relationship."

Harry smiled and left. Draco smiled. _This is going to be easier than I thought._

* * *

In the morning Harry woke up and quickly got dressed._ So today is the day, I have to start thinking I mean I love Ron, but Draco Malfoy would have to be the hottest guy in this entire school...no this country...no this world!_

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ron went to kiss Harry, but Harry just dodged it. "Lets go to breakfast, I'm starved."

They walked down. They were silent the entire way down. They walked in they were a little late getting there, because the food was already up and everyone was already eating. They sat down. "Harry, Ron your late." Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione, I was up late." Harry said.

"I know, I heard you leave the dormitory last night, say around 11" Seamus said.

"Why on earth did you leave that late?" Ron asked.

_Perfect time!_ "Ron you don't need to know everything I do, it's not like were married or anything." Harry said.

"Well excuse me for caring." Ron said.

"Your excused." Harry said. He stood up and started to walk away. Ron chased after him.

"Harry whats gotten in to you."

"Nothing, okay just leave me alone." Harry yelled.

"Harry quit being an asshole!" Ron yelled back.

"You are such a bastard!" Harry screamed. He looked at Draco and made eye contact and winked. Draco smiled.

"At least I know my parents yours were stupid and got themselves killed" Ron said loudly. Everyone gasp. Harry walked up to Ron and punched him in the face and just walked out. _Wow, that was intense. Oh my god, what have I done? I love Ron, why am I doing this? I shouldn't be._ Harry turned to walk back in and was met with Draco himself.

"Nice, well played, I really didn't think you would do it." Draco said.

"Me neither, it was easier than I thought it would be." Harry smiled.

"Okay remember same place, same time." Draco said. He leaned in very quickly and kissed Harry on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

"I will be there." Harry said.

"So is that what all of this was about?" He heard a voice say.

"Whose there?" Harry asked.

Blaise Zabini stepped out into the open. "So that stupid little slut left me for you? I really didn't think that he would get youI thought that he would be begging for me to take him back...But I guess he just whored himself out to you didn't he?"

"Why don't you shut your stupid ass up, evidently you don't treat him that well or else he wouldn't be trying to getwith me would he?" he said.

"No, but what would Ron think if be knew this?" Blaise asked.

"I would deny it and he would believe me because we love each other."

"You love him, and here you are...cheating on him with the biggest slut in the entire school."

"SHUT UP!" Harry punched Zabini in the mouth as hard as he could.

Blaise fell back and looked up in shock. "Are you actually getting mad over what I am saying...Did you actually punch me? DID YOU ACTUALLY PUNCH ME?" Blaise stood up and launched himself at Harry

Harry moved and pushed him to the ground by then people were starting to come out, so all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were crowding around them. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." Everyone was chanting.

Harry was on top of Blaise beating him. Blaise pushed Harry off of him and punched him in the nose. _OUCH! God dammit, what if he tells everyone what is going on would Ron believe me? Of course he would I mean I would just tell him that Blaise came on to me and that he was going to tell Ron, and I thought that he would be mad, makes sense doesn't it?_

By then there were professors using various spells to get the two boys apart. They were both sent up to Dumbledore's office. They both sat in chairs next to each other silent. Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"What just happend you two?" He asked.

"Nothing." Was all both of them said they were both given detentions and sent back to there rooms.

* * *

Draco sat in his regular recliner and waited he had heard about Harry's and Zabini's fight. Blaise walked in. He jumped up. 

"What are you playing at?" He yelled.

"You know, he is taken, but yet it isn't too late to come back to me." Blaise said.

"I will never go back to you don't you get that? I don't love you, and you have never loved me!"

"Draco, come on you know that is not true! You should know that I will always love you."

"You don't love me. You just love getting a fantastic lay every night."

"I can't argue with that."

Draco started walking up to the dormitory.

"Draco, please Harry is never going to leave Ron, I will change."

"I don't believe you, you have told me that plenty of times, and you always go back on your word, always. You don't care about me, and you can't sit here and say that you do."

"Your right, I never have cared about you." He said and walked up the rest of the way.

The words had hurt Dracobecause he had very muchloved Blaise and it aboutkilled him to tell him he wouldn't go back with him. Draco left. It was almost 11 so he walked up to the tower.

He sat down. "God, this is getting more and more complicated. What am I going to do?" He said softly.

* * *

Harry walked up to the common room. When he got in Ron was sitting in the arm chair. "Harry..." 

"Stay away from me." He said.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"Save it Ron. I get sick of you always asking where I am it is like you don't trust me. Then what you said..." He sat down.

"Harry, I didn't mean it. You have to believe me."

"I can't Ron, that was the most harsh thing you have ever said." Harry stood up to leave.

"Harry, I love you."

"Ron, at the moment I am having a hard time believing that." He left. He started making his way up to the atronomy tower.

When he got there Draco was already there. "What am I going to do?" He heard him say.

"Draco. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I have gotten you in to all of this I understand if you just want to leave it at this."

"Draco, no, I can't lie, I do like you and I don't know."

"Well, lets just see where things take us for now."

Just then Ron came in. "Harry look I'm-" He stopped. "What are you doing up here with him?"

"We are talking." Draco said.

"Why?" Ron spat.

"Because we are friends." Harry said.

"He's the reason why you did what you did today isn't he?" Ron asked.

"No, what I told you was the truth!" Harry said.

"Liar, you love Malfoy, you've been fucking him behind my back haven't you?" Ron yelled.

"NO! Ron you have it all wrong." Harry tried to reason. Ron walked out. "Ron listen to me."

"NO, go back to your boyfriend!"

"Ron you know perfectly damn well that I love you not him" Harry said.

"LIAR!" Ron turned around andhit Harry so hard it sent him to the ground. Harry looked up at him terrified.

"Ron." Harry said tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Save it, were over!" Ron walked away without looking back. _OMG, what just happend? Ron hit me. He actually hit me. He broke up with me, he yelled at me. He...I lost him._ Harry started crying.

Draco came out and hugged him. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happen like this."

"I know," Harry clung onto Draco.

"Come on Harry, lets go back into the astronomy tower, we can talk there." Draco helped carry Harry in there.

* * *

When they got in there Draco lit a lamp. He finally saw Harry's eye. "Did Ron do that?" He asked. Harry didn't say anything. "Harry, did he do that to you?" Harry nodded. 

_How dare Weasley hit him. How dare he touch him like that! Harry didn't do anything. I will make him pay if it is the last thing I do._

"Has he ever hit you before?" Draco asked.

"No, it was the first time, I didn't think he would, I mean I never thought that he would hit me." Harry started crying. Draco held him.

"Don't worry, if he could hit you then he isn't even worth your time, don't you even worry about him for a second." He said. He looked at Harry. He was looking at the necklace Ron had gotten for him. He started crying harder.

"It doesn't seem like just yesterday we were celebrating our one year anniversary. I can't believe I did this, I can't believe he hit me."

"Harry stop it. It will be okay. I promise. I am here for you." Draco Stopped. "I will be I love you!"

He held Harry all night just holding him and letting him cry on his shoulder.

In the morning, they walked down to the Great Hall. "Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I don't know" Harry said.

_God, I guess I really didn't realize how much he actually cared about him. I need to fix this. NO, if Weasley can hit him then they don't need to be together._

They walked in Harry went and sat by Hermione and Seamus. Draco went and sat next to Crabbe, and Goyle. The tables were right next to each other.

"Draco where were you last night?" Pansy asked.

"Oh with Harry, I was working on him and Weasley came in he hit Harry and then broke up with him." Draco said. "He was crying all night."

"Oh, so now you have a fightings chance." She shreiked.

"Yeah, now hush, I'm trying to listen to them."

Draco listened intently. "-Harry Ron told me, I don't need to hear it. He is upstairs just go talk to him"

"He hit me Hermione, I can't just tell him Oh its okay."

"Just go." Harry stood up.

"That's my cue to leave." Draco said. He caught up with Harry.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He said. "Draco, I'm not going to class today, would you mind staying with me?"

"Not at all." They were in a bathroom all day just talking.

"Harry, can I ask you a question."

"Yeah, ask away."

"Was last night really the first time, Weasley hit you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just wish last night would have never happend."

"I know, me too, I was thinking if Weasley really makes you that happy I will help you get him back." Harry's eyes lit up. "That was until I remembered that he hit you. Honestly Harry, You don't deserve that, you deserve so much better. I promise if me and you are ever together, I would treat you like you should."

"Draco, I know you care and I know that your heart is in the right place but I still love Ron, I just need to get over him, then maybe we could be together, but i don't know how long that may be." Harry said.

"I understand." Draco said. "Listen Harry, I was in a bad relationship for over two years, if you hold on for love too long it disappers and is no longer there. That is what happend to me and it may start happening to you and Ron now."

Harry started crying again. The door opened. Ron and Seamus walked in. Ron and Harry just looked at each other.

* * *

"Ron, may I please have a word?" Harry asked his voice shaky.

"No, you may not I have nothing to say to you."

_NO he has to hear me out, I love him and I need him he can't just throw everything away._

"Ron, please just hear me out." Ron just walked out. Harry ran after him. "Ron, I love you not Draco, I want you not Draco."

"No, or else you wouldn't have been there with him."

"NO he is letting me cry on his shoulder. He's my friend nothing more."

"I doubt that."

"Ron, I love you. How could you even think I don't"

"Harry, just go back to Malfoy you both deserve each other."

Harry was getting annoyed and mad. "Yeah, at least HE would never hit me, like you did, HE would hear me out. I guess I don't know what ever." Harry walked back in. He fell to his knees and cried.

_I can't believe this, my world is falling apart, I can't believe that we are over and he is just walking by and ignoring me. I just want us to go back to normal. i want everything to go back to normal. I just want Ron back._

Harry just sat there and cried the rest of the day...

* * *

**A/N- Finally done, I wanted this to be a one shot but I don't think it will be let me know.**

**if you want another chapter or not.**

**Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Okay Sorry it took me so long with an update….. I've been very busy….**

**Sorry. And I want to thank JenKristo for your honest review, I**

**See what you are saying and Ihope. I did better on this chapter actually**

**Well here is your update!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was finally dropping and so Draco was walking around the castle with Harry. _Well it is a good thing that he has finally stopped crying. _"Are you ready to go to the common room?" Draco asked.

Harry just looked at Draco. "If you don't want to stay with me it's fine…I'll be okay by myself." He said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that maybe you would want to talk to Ron." Draco said. "Harry you may not want to hear this, but he doesn't deserve you. And I don't think that for the same reasons I use to he doesn't deserve you because he hit you." He said.

Harry once again just looked at Draco. "I don't care, he was mad…I don't blame him, I mean if I was a girl it would be different, I mean its not like he beats me or anything."

Draco saw a point in this. "Your right, I think you should go and try to talk to him. If you need to talk to someone tonight, I'll be up at the astronomy tower tonight around 11…If you don't come…I will take that as a good sign, that you two are back together."

With that Draco walked Harry up to the entrance to the dormitory and watched as he went inside. Draco slowly and gloomily walked back to the Slytherin Common room. When he walked in Pansy was waiting anxiously for him.

"I thought that since you didn't come back everything went well." She said.

"No your wrong…He is still really upset and really hung up on Ron, I doubt that me and him will ever be together." It had hurt him to say that, but he knew it was probably the truth. And the truth was something he just had to come to terms with.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said sympathetically.

"I told him to go talk to him…and that I would be at the astronomy tower at 11 and if he wanted to come I would be there."

She smiled. "Well, maybe he will show up…"

"I doubt it." With that Draco walked up to his Dorm, he really wasn't in the mood for talking. When he got up there he walked in, and saw Blaise sitting on his bed, like he was waiting for him. "I'm not in the mood Zabini."

"Well get in the mood, look Draco, these past few days have made me realize how much I really do care, and it goes beyond a good shag, I mean I genially miss you. Look please just give up on Harry, and come back to me…I know I have said it a million times, but I am serious this time I will really change! I swear I will! Please just take me back." Blaise had pleading eyes. Something Draco had never seen.

"You know you should go to the muggle world and start acting, I think you would be very good. Don't you get it Zabini, I don't want you…I want someone who I can love and who can love me back. You don't have a heart…so there for you can't love anyone! Blaise this is just another one of your games…I know you too well to believe a word that just came out of your mouth. So Blaise why don't you give up."

Blaise smiled. "I know I thought I was convincing. Oh well, like I have been telling you. You will be back within a month. I can guarantee that " He said harshly.

"No, and like I have been telling you…no I won't!" Draco walked back out and went and sat down at a sofa and just sat there and talked to Pansy.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room and instantly saw Hermione and Ron talking. He walked up to them. "Um, Hermione, can I have a word?" 

Hermione stood up and they walked over to an empty spot in the common room. "Is he still really mad at me?"

She nodded. "You should just stay away from Draco, if you do that, I am sure he will slowly start to forgive you."

"Hermione, you are making it sound like I did something wrong. I didn't do anything wrong! Me and Draco are just friends and that is it! Nothing more. Ron means everything to me! I need him." Harry said.

"Well then go talk to him." She said with a smile.

Harry walked over to Ron. He was talking to Seamus. "Ron…" Harry said.

"Go away Harry, I have nothing to say to you."

"Ron, I just need two minutes." Harry pleaded.

"You're not even worth that!" Ron said.

"Ron, please, I really need to talk to you."

"You literally have two minutes." Ron said coldly.

"That is all I need." They walked up to the dorm.

"Okay, Ron, you mean everything to me. Draco and I are just friends. Nothing more. He has been there for me. And he knows I love you. I mean after everything we have been through, we can't let this happen. I love you and I want to be with YOU! Today I looked at this necklace and I realized that if I lost you I would lose everything. I adore you I don't want us to be over. If it lets us be together, I won't talk to Draco. I won't I swear…just please take me back. I am so sorry." Harry said.

Ron just stood there. "You swear nothing happened between you and Malfoy."

"We hugged…that's it."

"I don't know, let me think about it." And with that Ron walked out. _There is hope for me and Ron, he said let me think about it. He didn't say no….there is hope! There has to be._

Harry laid down and stared at the ceiling. He decided that he was going to go to the lake so he could think. Harry stood up and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. When he got down there, he saw Ron and some sixth year boy whispering in each others ears and laughing.

Hermione ran over to him. "Harry, it's nothing." She reasoned.

"No, it is… He doesn't love me anymore, I know it, I mean if he did, we would be back together, he wouldn't be over there flirting with another guy. Hermione, he doesn't care anymore." Harry felt tears stinging his eyes so he left the common room and ran to an empty class room and started crying. He heard the door open. He tried to hold in his tears and wiped his face. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, what do you care?"

"I heard someone crying I was coming in to make sure they were okay…I'm not as cold hearted as I use to be…I guess you could kinda say I grew up a little." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we all did." He said weakly.

"Look Harry, I know we aren't the best of friends…but I'm here so If you want to tell me whats wrong I'll listen." She said.

"Its, Ron…I talked to him and told him I wanted to be with him. He said he needed to think about it, so I thought there was actually some hope. Then I was going to go to the lake you know that is where I can always clear my head, so I walked down and saw him and some sixth year whispering in each others ears and laughing, what am I suppose to think? I mean honestly…what would you think?"

"The same thing you did." She said. "Look, Ron is kinda being a jerk…I mean if he can do that…then I don't know, what to tell you…I think that you should maybe…never mind…it isn't my place."

"No what, I need help, what should I do?"

"I think you should get him view, then make up your mind from there, if he was flirting and everything then tell him to get lost and leave you alone, because that is BS!" She smiled.

"Yeah…your right, I should." He smiled. "Thank you Pansy, oh and tell Draco, if Ron was flirting with that guy, that I will see him tonight at 11."

He stood up and left. He walked back to the common room. When he got there, Ron was still talking to that guy but they were closer now. And Ron had his arm draped around him. He walked up to them. "Ron…"

"Harry…um hi…uh…this is Peter. Peter you know Harry right?" Ron said.

"Yeah, who doesn't know Harry." Peter said.

"Ron…Can I have a word."

Ron stood up and followed Harry. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked innocently.

"You know what I mean…with you and Peter."

"Oh, um…I don't know…we're just talking."

"Are you trying to hook up with him or something?"

"I don't know, Harry look I don't know, a year is a long time…I think we should you know take a little break…you know see other people for a while." Ron said.

"Ron, a break is another word for breaking up." Harry said.

"Its just temporary, look just try it. I don't care who you see as long as it isn't Draco Malfoy." Ron said.

"What? Then I don't want you seeing Peter." Harry said.

"NO, look I have good reason for not wanting you to see Draco, he broke us up."

"I have a good reason too…He's keeping us broke up."

"Harry, your being irrational." Ron said.

"No, this whole thing, is stupid, if you just want to break up tell me." Harry said.

"I don't, I just think we need a little break." Ron said.

"Okay then you aren't going to tell me who I can and can't be with." Harry said.

"If you go with Draco, we're done." He said.

"Well two can play at that game, if you go with Peter were done." Harry said stubbornly.

"Fine, maybe it will be a good thing for you to get your little romance over with Draco,"

"Yeah, same with you and Peter!" Harry said, and walked out. He walked around the castle trying to look for Draco. It was almost nine, so he would have to go back to the common room soon. He decided to go back and he would just go meet Draco at 11. He walked up to the common room, to change in some jeans and t-shirt, when he got up there, Ron was on his bed Peter.

"Sorry, you two, I just need to grab something, then I'll be out." He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He walked out. _OMG! He is already in there with Peter. I can't believe that. How…why…how could he do this. I mean I don't get it._

Harry walked to the bathroom and changed. He walked out and started talking to Hermione. "IT didn't take Ron and Peter too long to get acquainted." Harry said.

"I know…I'm sorry Harry, I know how much you care about Ron…I can't believe he is acting like this." She said.

"I know. Hey Seamus…"

"Yeah?"

"When they are done up there, will you lay this uniform on my bed?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"For a walk." Harry left the common room and decided just to go up to the astronomy tower early.

* * *

Draco looked at the clock it was quarter til 11 so he stood up and started making his way to the astronomy tower. He had to hurry because if he didn't he would be late. He ran the entire way. He walked into the tower and sat down. As soon as he sat down he felt some one hug him from behind. 

"Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah…unless you were expecting someone else." Harry joked.

"No, I didn't expect you to do that though. How did things with you and Ron go?"

"Like you don't know, I'm sure Pansy told you everything!"

"What do you mean?" _What does he mean Pansy told me everything._

"Pansy talked to me…she gave me advice" He said

"She didn't tell me…what happened?" _I will kill her! I can't believe she didn't tell me what was going on._

"I talked to him and told him I wanted to be with him…he told me he had to think about it…then I was going to go to the lake, and I go down and see him and some guy named Peter, whispering in each others ears and laughing, well I got upset then Pansy talked to me…"

"She didn't tell me anything…I thought she was my best friend…I can't believe her!"

"Well anyways…me and Ron talked and we are going to take a break actually, he already has a guy actually…Peter…He is a sixth year." Harry said.

"I'm sorry!" Draco hugged him.

"It's okay, then he told me I could see other people, I just couldn't see you, then I told him he couldn't see Peter, so he gave up." Harry smiled.

"So does that officially mean, that you are single?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "I guess so…"

"Well then…uh Harry?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why are we wasting time?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked stupidly.

Draco walked up and kissed Harry. Draco looked at Harry. "Is this okay?"

Harry nodded and started to kiss Draco back. Pretty soon they were both laying on the floor with there shirts off. Harry started to go for Draco's belt buckle. "Harry…"

"Draco…what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I have always imagined this…this is what I want…but not right now…I want to make sure I do this right, because I don't want to hurt you…I want us to go slow…besides we aren't even dating."

"Okay…well then lets go out…I mean…why shouldn't we?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "Hey no fair, I was about to ask you out…and yeah we should go out!"

"So we are official?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Harry look, I know somewhere we can go…we can just stay there all night instead of being here…."

"Okay, lets go." He said.

_I finally have what I want…and I got it in a matter of days….I have the guy I have loved for so long…_

When they got to the room Draco walked in. There was a bed and a desk in there. "What is this place?" Harry asked.

"It is somewhere my father use to come to…he told me about it. So here we are."

Harry smiled. "Draco…why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why me? Why do you like me?"

"Harry…why wouldn't I? I mean, your brave, courageous, noble, smart, funny, you have so many good qualities."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Alright, you are right, I am perfect…" Harry joked.

"Yeah, let me tell ya." He laughed.

_This is great. I have Harry. I can talk to him…and not have to worry about him having to choose…_

The whole night they just talked. At about six they made their way to the dormitories so they could change into their uniforms. When Draco walked into his common room Pansy was sleeping in the recliner.

"Pansy…" He said. She woke up. 'Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Harry?"

"I don't know, it just kinda slipped my mind." She said tiredly.

"yeah, well guess what me and him are going out…him and the Weasel are on a break, so we are giving us a go…"

She smiled "I am so Happy for you Draco."

"I know, I wasn't too sure if this day would ever come...I mean I love Harry, and I thought I would ever be able to call him mine..."

"Well now you can...he is your boyfriend, he and Weasel won't be getting back together." Pansy said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Draco asked intently.

She smiled. "Because, I heard him talking to Hermione in thelibrary just now...he really likes Peter, and hates the fact that Harry is with you...sure I felt like going up to him and smacking him for bad mouthing you a little, but he won't get back with Harry, which means Harry will go back to you."

"Thats not really a good thing...I want him to choose me over the Weasel. I don't want him to choose me because Ron won't take him back."

"Draco, I...didn't see it like that..." She said.

"I know..." He sighed. "I'm going to go up and get into my robes."

He walked up the stairway up to the dormitory. He opened up his trunk and got out a uniform. He put it on as fast as he could so he could hurry down to the main hall. "So...I am guessing Harry and you are together?" He heard someone say behind him.

He turned around and saw Theodore Nott. "Yeah, about time huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, look, you know Blaise um...is kinda going crazy..."

"How much is he paying you to say this..."

"No, I mean not because he loves you...but because he can't have you...he isn't use to someone telling him no. He told me last night, he was going to get you back no matter what it took, so I guess I am just warning you."

"Thanks, Theo." Draco ran out of the dungeon and up to the Great Hall. He was one of the first people there so he sat down and waited for Harry to come down.

* * *

Harry walked up to the dorm, when he walked in everyone was still asleep. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out his robes, and quickly and quietly put them on. He looked over at Ron's bed and saw that Peter was laying next to Ron. Harry was upset for about a second then quickly got over it. He walked down the stairs and out of the common room. He went and just sat in the owlery for a few minutes. He sat there and absent mindedly stroked Hedwig's feathers. 

He just sat there and thought for a few minutes about Ron, and Draco. He sighed and walked down to the Great Hall. When he got there he went and sat next to Hermione. "Harry where were you last night?" She asked.

"I was with Draco." He said simply.

"What were you two doing all night?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing with what you think...we just kissed a little...he wants to take this slow...he really cares."

"Draco Malfoy? Care about someone other then himself?" Hermione asked surprised.

"He has changed Hermione... a lot, I don't think he ever really was nasty...I think that was his father's doing really." IT finally hit Harry what would Lucius Malfoy say about Harry's and Draco's relationship. He had just gotten out of Azkaban, and would probably be mad at Harry for landing him in Azkaban.

"Yeah, I know. I guess...I don't know...oh...here comes Ron." She said like it was nothing. Sure enough, Ron and Peter were walking down to the sits holding hands. Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back.

Ron and Peter sat down. "Hi Harry," Ron said. "How was your night?"

"It was fine...me and Draco were together,"

Ron looked kind of mad. "So you two together?"

Harry smiled. "Harry?" Harry turned around and saw Draco.

"Yes Draco?" Once again he smiled.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my team?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah actually I would love that. And to answer your question, yes Ron."

Harry and Draco walked over and sat at the Slytherin table. "Hey everyone Harry is going to sit with us today." Draco said.

"Hiya Harry," Pansy said.

"Hi Pansy, and I wanted to say thank you for the advice yesterday. It really helped my decision." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, Pansy looks like you helped two people out." Blaise said coldly.

"Shut up Blaise." Pansy yelled.

"Why don't you make me?" He said.

"Back off Zabini." Draco said.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything to you." Harry said.

"Whatever..." Blaise said. He continued eating.

"So Harry, Draco, what did you two do last night?" Pansy asked.

"Uh, just hung out and you know talked." Harry said.

Pansy smiled. "Aw, how cute." She shrieked.

"Pansy grow up." Blaise said and walked off.

"What a loser!" Pansy said.

"He is an ass." Harry said.

When they finished breakfast they started making their ways to the dungeons for double potions. Harry and Draco were just talking on the waydown there Harry knew he would have to bring it up eventually so he decided to go for it. "Draco, I have to ask you something." He said.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Look, what is your father going to say when he finds out about us...I mean I'm not exactly his favorite person...I mean I was kinda the one who sent him to Azkaban, and I don't think that helps me out to much...I mean how is he going to react?"

"He won't be too mad...I mean I think he will take ita little harder then when I told him I was gay...but eventually he got over it and so I think that will be the same way. I mean. He can't be mad forever."

"Alright, I mean...I don't know Hermione kind of brought that to my attention." He said.

"Oh okay. Yeah Granger always has to see the downside doesn't she?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah I guess so." They enttered the dungeons and sat next to each other. Snape entered the room. "Today we will be making a potion called _metrivetisum_it is a potion that will turn you inside out. Very few of you have probably seen or heard of this. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ He suddenly realized...in their second year, him, Ron, and Hermione got Moiste Potions, there was someone being turned inside out.

"The directions are on the bored, it is important that you follow the directions down to the stirs and simmers, other wise it will be a highly poisonous potion." He waved his wand and the bored showed the directions. "You have an hour and a half, you may begin, now."

Harry started. He began chopping the roots, as it was instructed. "Potter...Your roots are too finely chopped. It doesn't need to be that thin. It needs to be thick or else it will not give the full effect."

"Yes...sir." Harry started looking at what Draco was doing and got some direction from him. An hour later, his potion was suppose to be aneon color, it was a bright green.

"Potter, this is exceptable...but you stirred it an extra time before you added the leaves of the mandrake. Try not to make the same mistake again...look at Draco's and see how perfect it is...well done Draco, ten points to Slytherin." Draco grinned.

"Okay a 12 inch essay on the _metrivetisum_ poition." He put his potion is a flask and labeled it and took it up. He and Draco walked up to lunch. They sat down at the Gryffindor table this time. "Why are we sitting here?" Draco asked.

"Because, I don't want to sit with the Slytherins every meal. Sorry Draco." He said.

"No this is fine." They sat down. Ron came in and sat across from them. "Hi Harry, have you seen Peter at all?"

"No, sorry." He said.

"There he is." Peter came and sat next to Ron. "Hi Peter." They kissed.

They ate lunch. And walked out with Ron and Peter. Ron and Peter got in a heavy make out session. Harry was kind of jealous he couldn't lie.

"You know Weasley is just doing that to get a rise out of you don't you?" Draco asked.

"I know, it is kinda working, I guess." He said. "I don't care if he is going to act like this then he can go screw himself."

Draco smiled. "I am glad you aren't letting him play his games anymore." They saw Professor Dumbledore walking up to them.

"Hello, my dear boys, I noticed that you two were sitting with each other." he said simply.

"Yes Professor is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wanted to say that I am proud that you two can finally get over your differences and get along that means that there is actually some hope for this whole Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor nonsense can end." He said with a smile, as he pushed up his half moon spectacules.

"Yes hopefully, Professor." Draco smiled. They walked away. They walked up to the library and sat down and started doing their homework. "Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to write my father, and tell him...um...so I guess, I will see you at dinner?"

"Yes that sounds nice, Draco."

They kissed and said their goodbyes. _I hope that Lucius takes it well, I would hate for him to say that we couldn't be together._

* * *

Draco walked to the dormitory and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Father, _

_I do hope you are enjoying being back at the manor. I am writing you to tell you that Blaise and I have finally broken up...I wasn't happy with him anymore. I have found someone that I am happy with though. He had a boyfriend but I kinda acidentally broke them up. So now I am with him. I am sure that you are wondering who it is...he is great, and I really like him...his name is Harry. Harry Potter...before you over react...just think about how happy he makes me...I'm sorry if you don't approve but I really care about him._

_Your son,  
Draco Malfoy_

Harry gave it to his owl and sent it to him. He sighed and laid down on the bed for a little bit. He couldn't believe he had just wrote a note to his father actually telling him. He knew how his father was going to reat...he didnt' care thought because he really cared about Harry.

_I guess this will just have to unravel it self. _

* * *

**A/N- and there is another update...let me know what you all think...**

**I like people being honest, so if you think there is something that can make this story**

**better...tell me...because I want my story to be the best it can be! If you sense**

**any OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) tell me...I need to know this stuff.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**mary**


End file.
